Dreams
by silentskeptics
Summary: A secret code,a bank robbery,an evil Uncle,a blossoming love, and Nick Santino!Take a look into one of my weird dreams.Yes it's kinda stupid.I do not own A Rocket to the Moon,Family Force 5,their band members,or "I Think About You Everyday".
1. The Code

I pushed open the double-doors of the school and strolled down the long walkway leading to the busy road. My backpack hung low on my shoulders and the heavy textbooks slammed into my back relentlessly. In my head, my plans were all set. I would walk home and pack a bag for the class trip tomorrow and then take that bag to Krista's house and spend the night there. That way, when we left in the morning we could sit next to each other on the bus.

Of course, plans can always change.

When I got to the end of the cement walkway, I froze dead in my tracks. Directly in front of me was a sleek black car that was all too familiar. But why was he here? His pale fingers slid through the crack in the tinted window and beckoned to me.

"Hello, Uncle," I said uncertainly. If he was here, no doubt something bad was bound to happen.

My uncle ran a large business, though he never said what it was exactly, and he was always hungry for power and for money. Any time he came to visit my family; it was for some horrible deed. He was a ghastly man with stone-like eyes and caterpillar eyebrows. He constantly wore a stiff black suit and forced me to call him "Uncle", never by his real name or anything else.

He peeked out at me. His eyebrows furrowed threateningly. "I'm not here to beat around the bush, Christine. I'm going to cut straight to the point; do as I say or prepare to face the consequences."

I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. Every time he wanted something, this is how he began. I yearned to ask what consequences but after a few…uh…consequences I've learned to hold my tongue.

"There is a C.E.O. of a rivaling business coming into town. I know he is planning to come and withdraw money from his account yet I am not certain for what purpose. I discovered this." He handed me a slip of paper. "It is a code that, when solved, is the password for the account. Solve this and withdraw the money from account 756. Then give it to me."

I glanced at the paper in my fist. I could feel my anger rising and my face reddening. "And if I don't?"

His cold fist collided with my jaw. I stumbled backwards, falling into the soft grass. Warm, metallic blood filled my mouth from where I had bit my lip and my face throbbed. Uncle was glaring daggers at me, his jaw clenched tight.

"And there will be more consequences if you screw this up for me," Uncle growled.

"Fine," I huffed, spitting a wad of blood and saliva on the concrete. "I'll do it."

I brushed myself off as he sped off without a 'goodbye'. Whatever, I wouldn't have said 'goodbye' back to him anyway.

The code given to me consisted of random letters written in Uncle's slanted writing:

10,1,3,11,19,15,14…9,19…6,18,15,13…£

What an interesting code, I thought. But what was the little scribble near the end? I knew who I could ask to help but I didn't have much time because I had to get home soon.

I sprinted the three blocks to the library and found Sarah at the desk with Chap Stique. He was dressed in an Iron Maiden t-shirt and had his blond- brown hair hanging in his eyes. He was deeply engrossed in the book perched before him. Sarah was next to him on a stool stamping due dates into people's books, her blond ponytail dangling across her shoulders.

"Hey you guys," I greeted, walking up to the counter. "Can you help me with something?"

Chap Stique moved to pick up the phone buzzing in his back pocket and began talking to someone on the other end about the Family Force 5 concert they had to play tonight. I guessed he was speaking with Soul Glow Acitivatur. He shot a guilty look in my direction and mouthed 'sorry'.

Sarah cleared her throat. "I wish I could but we're a little swamped at the moment. Lots of kids are coming in today to get books to read on the school trip and Chap Stique has a show to play tonight. I'm sorry."

"Wonderful…Okay, I'll see you tomorrow on the bus." I waved bye to the two and rushed out the door. Now time was getting close. Krista would be mad if I was late to her house.

I guessed I'd have to do this on my own. Another block or so away was a small strip mall that was usually not crowded and had was littered with benches.

But today, I was wrong.

Time was running out. What was I going to do?


	2. Nick Santino

The mall was packed inside and out. Almost every bench in the parking lot was taken. Boys skated in circles on sticker-covered boards and girls laughed with arms loaded with bags. I felt like screaming. Couldn't they just leave one bench open? I raked my fingers through my auburn hair and took a quick look around. That's when I heard my name in someone's conversation.

"Yeah, that's Christine. She's in a few of my classes…"

"Maybe you should invite her to sit with us."

"Okay." Then the voice called my name.

I whirled around to find Nick Santino sitting on a wooden bench with two of his friends. A beautiful guitar was on his lap and his red hair was arranged untidily around his thin face. I watched as his deep brown eyes grew huge when he saw the purple bruise that was probably forming on my face that very moment. His friend's faces were mirrors of Nick's.

He threw the guitar into the blond boy's lap and raced up to me. I remembered that this was just the way Nick was; he would help anyone even if he didn't know them. But, of course, Nick and I did know each other. We'd been in at least one class with each other since seventh grade so we were definitely on friendly terms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and guiding me to the bench. I flopped down and rested my head in my hands. "You look like you've been beat up…"

"Yeah, I was punched." I shuttered as Nick placed his fingertip on my aching cheek.

"It's probably going to hurt for a while. Who punched you?"

"My uncle."

"But...why?" His eyes scrunched together as if trying to read my mind.

"He…" I looked over at Nick's two friends sitting on the bench across from me. I'd never seen them before but they must go to my school. I had a feeling that I could trust Nick but I wasn't sure about these guys. I couldn't just come right out and say my uncle was forcing me to commit a crime.

"Guys, can you take my guitar to my house? I'll catch up with you later." There he went reading my thoughts again.

The tallest one shrugged. "Okay, see you later."

When we were alone he asked again, "Why?"

I leaned closer to him so I could whisper in his ear. "My uncle is a powerful man and wants me to get the password of someone's bank account and steal the money for him. I threatened not too and he punched me. You are the only person I have told."

Nick looked at me like I was joking with him and a wide smile played on his lips. Then he saw the earnestness in my eyes and the smile faded. He knew I wasn't kidding.

"Can't you call the cops?" he asked uneasily.

"No, that wouldn't work. My uncle would find a way out of prison, I know it."

He sighed and gnawed on his lips. After a moment of brooding silently, he spoke. "Christine…can I help you? Please? I don't want anyone getting hurt."

The word 'no' bubbled to my lips but no words came out. Truthfully, I didn't want him to get hurt but I didn't want to face this alone. Plus, if I couldn't figure out the code, Uncle would do something drastic. Two heads were better than none.

I fished the paper out of my jean pocket and placed it in his hand. He glanced at it for a long time as I watched him. A light breeze blew over us as we sat like statues. I felt invisible in all of the commotion from other shoppers. No one could tell what dreadful thing we were about to do. He heaved a sigh after about ten minutes and stared at me, his thoughtful eyes boring into my blue eyes.

"Do you get what that thing is at the end?" I ask to break our uncomfortable silence.

"It's a pound sign, you know, like from English currency."

"Oh," I gasped, realizing how stupid I was for not realizing that.

"This code is pretty simple," Nick said, "which in a way, makes it harder because you expect something very advanced." He pointed to the first number. "The number stands for a letter in the alphabet."

I did the math in my head. "Jackson is from…pound?"

"That's the only part I don't get," Nick said thoughtfully. He straightened his t-shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles in his jeans like a nervous tick.

"Whoever made this seemed to be using some sort of reverse psychology: you think it will be some complex code so you over analyze it but it turns out to be easy." Nick nodded in agreement as I spoke. "But of course, you would figure it out because you are so smart."

Nick blushed tomato red but didn't respond.

Why was a code that was supposed to be so simple leaving me so confused?


	3. A Surprise Guest

I shot up out of the seat when an idea came to me. I moved so fast I began to feel dizzy. I snatched Nick's hand and dashed toward the bank.

"What's going on?" he yelled at me.

"I get it! 'Jackson is from England'! It all makes sense; Uncle even said the man was from out of town!"

"See I'm not the only smart one," Nick joked, running faster so we were side-by-side.

I smiled and kept running. Adrenalin pumped through my whole body. I didn't even want to think about how we would get the money without arousing suspicion; I was just thrilled we cracked the code.

The bank wasn't too crowded but the line at the counter was a little lengthy. We took a spot and I was practically jumping up and down with anxiousness. Apparently my lip began to bleed again because Nick grabbed a tissue from a dark wood coffee table and suggested that I hold the tissue to it.

He examined my lip after the bleeding had stopped momentarily. "Looks like you bit through your lip. I can drive you to a doctor when we are all done here, if you'd like."

"Thanks," I mumbled from behind the tissue.

Soon we were at the front of the line. The lady at working the counter smiled so hard that I thought her face would crack. She reminded me of a life-size Barbie-doll, complete with the blond hair and red lipstick.

"May I help you?" she asked.

I took a soothing breath to calm myself. Now it was Nick's turn to be anxious. I gripped his hand. Tightly, telling him to compose himself or he'd give us away. "Yes, I'm here to withdraw from account 756."

"Barbie" looked at her records. "That account has a password set to it. Can you tell me what it is?"

I wrote down the phrase on a piece of paper, using one of those pens attached to the counter with a chain. I then handed her the paper and she read over it.

"Okay, how much are you planning on withdrawing?"

"Um…" I tried to think of a good excuse for taking so much. "There was a family emergency and I'm going to need to take all of the money in the account."

She gave me a look. "I'm afraid you can't do that, miss."

"Why?" I asked, sweat beading on the back of my neck.

"Well, I can't possibly give you that much in cash. Can I ask you to stay here for a moment?"

I knew what she meant. She was going to call security.

"N-no, I'm kind of on a time limit here. I'll come back later." I whirled around, dragging Nick with me but there was a man standing in front of the door already. "Great," I murmured.

Out of the corner appeared a man in a black suit. "Christine, what have you done now? You screwed up once again." Uncle grimaced and cursed under his breath.

Another man stepped out of the line and smirked at Uncle. "Well, what a coincidence to see you here on the day I plan to withdraw money from my account."

"Hello, Jackson."


	4. Forests and Face Offs

**I accidently posted a chapter for a different fan fiction haha so this is the fixed one. **

"Hello," Jackson said, weaving through the surprised crowd until he was standing before Uncle. "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Just withdrawing some money," Uncle said smoothly.

" From my account, I presume?" He fiddled with his tie.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you just yelled at your niece for almost getting security called on her and her…boyfriend and she was taking money from an account with a password, which mine does. And we have a rivalry that would make you want to take money from me. So I just have a hunch that you're trying to steal from me."

Nick and I both blushed when he said "boyfriend".

Uncle shook his head like the idea was absurd. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jackson."

"Bastard," Jackson mumbled under his breath. His hand flashed into his suit jacket and then the world exploded.

Uncle collapsed, clutching his chest. Someone was screaming. My throat was raw. It was me. Nick threw his arms around me, stroking my hair, begging me to stop, insisting it was okay. It wasn't. He was going to shoot us both, for following Uncle's instructions.

Part of me was thankful he was dead.

Jackson looked over at us. I flinched and began sobbing.

"Don't," Nick warned in a shaky voice.

"I wasn't planning on it. Now get out of here before the cops arrive. I'm not pressing charges against you." Sirens sounded in the distance. "Go!"

Nick whisked me out the door. We ran like there was no tomorrow. Wind whipped my face. We didn't stop until we entered a thick forest.

I flopped onto a log, resting my head in my hands. The shot still echoed in my ears. Nick sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked after a while.

"Sort of," I murmured once the tears stopped.

He took a deep breath. "It'll be okay," he said again.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I'll make sure of it."

I smile.

"So are you going on the class trip?" he asked to lighten the mood.

I laughed hollowly. "Yes, Bus 4."

"Me too!" he chuckles. It sounds so odd after all that's happened.

We sat in silence for a little while longer. After a while Nick whispered something about taking me whole. He stood up and sat me on the ground. I felt a little wobbly. He lead me out of the quiet forest and took me home. I didn't care that Krista would be angry that I never came over.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Okay. Thank you, Nick, for everything." I kissed him on the cheek and dashed inside.


	5. Battle of the Bands

I slept surprisingly deep that night but I was still exhausted when I stumbled up the stairs to the bus with my carry-on in tow. I spotted Krista in the front of the bus. She shot a confused look at me as I walked by but I waved her away. I decided that I would explain later.

I was the second-to-last person on the bus so I had to sit all the way in the back. The last one on the bus was Nick, who automatically made his way to the back and sank down in the space next to me.

"Hey," I said as the bus rumbled to a start.

"Hi," Nick replied.

"How did you sleep?"

He glanced over at me and I noticed the purple rings under his eyes.

"You look horrible," I said quietly.

"So do you." He ran his finger softly over my cheek and I realized just how much my face hurt. His irregularly icy hand felt good on the bruise. I pressed my face against his palm involuntarily. His finger trailed down to m bottom lip which was puffy and swollen. After an embarrassing moment, I moved away and rested my head on the window instead.

Since his hands were so cold, I held them in my own to try to warm them. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see that he was asleep already. His head was bowed and bounced with the movement of the bus.

I realized in that moment that I liked Nick better than a friend.

I would never tell him though because I would only bring him trouble. There were others in my family like Uncle. They were not as bad as him but still malicious.

The ride to the park went faster than I expected, probably because I slept the whole time. When we descended the bus stairs, I was amazed. This place was like a mix of a camping place and an amusement park. There was a rapid ride that I knew I definitely wanted to try and a pier and a lake you could swim in and nature walks. There were little rides everywhere and a playground. It was like being a kid again.

To my dismay, Nick had to leave to go to his cabin and I had to go to mine. I unpacked in a frenzy so I could have time to walk around the park. Krista was babbling and asking me a million questions.

"Why didn't you come over last night? I called like, a billion times but you never picked up. Did something happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now…"

Nicolette and Sarah were giving me sympathetic looks.

"What's with you and Nick? I don't know if you were aware of this but while you were sleeping on the bus I saw him holding your hand and stroking your hair."

I felt myself turn a deep maroon color. I knew about the hand thing but he was…stroking my hair? Krista had a peculiar expression on her face.

"It kind of made me want to gag," she said. "No offense though."

I threw the rest of my belongings on my bunk. "I need some air."

As I ran out of the cabin, I heard Nicolette yell, "What was that for? It's Christine's business not ours!" I made a mental note to thank her for that later.

I went to the playground I saw earlier and sat on a rusty swing. I was all alone and it felt nice. But the sweetness didn't last long. A girl from my computer class ran up to me, her curly black hair flying behind her.

"Christine! Come on! We are all supposed to be at the lake!"

I followed her reluctantly.

Everyone in my grade surrounded the lake, around the principal who stood up on a picnic table. He was announcing how the next five days would go about through a bullhorn.

"Okay, kids, this is our schedule. Breakfast is at 7:30, lunch is at 12:30, and dinner is at 6:30. We have an activity planned from 1:45 until dinner every day and in between breakfast and lunch is free-time. After dinner and until 9:00 is when the guides at this park will have an activity planned and when that activity is done and until 11:00 is another free time. That means lights out at 11:25. It's pretty simple, everyone." Everyone murmured in agreement. "And on the last day we will have a '  
Battle of the Bands'. Let me take the next few minutes to tell you about the bands that are signed up."

The principal prattled on and I tuned him out. There was one thing that caught my attention.

"The last band is Nick Santino, Eric Halvorsen, and Justin Richards. Their band is called a Rocket to the Moon."


	6. I Think About You Everyday

Our school trip was very fun. I hung out with my roommates and Nick but never for long. I was still run down from the, uh, incident…

On the last day, at about 9:10 pm, I sat on the pier with my feet dangling into the icy water. I had skipped the Battle of the Bands. I knew it was rude for Nick but I was just so tired and not in the mood to jump around.

I heard the clicking of shoes on wood behind me but I didn't move.

"I didn't see you in the crowd…"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry," I said, watching Nick's reflection in the clear pond water. It shuddered as my feet disturbed the surface.

"It's too bad; I wanted you to hear the new song I wrote." He sat down next to me. I noticed the acoustic guitar in his lap. "May I play it for you?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

He took a shaky breath and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He was probably nervous about singing…yet he _did_ just sing in front of the while grade.

When he was ready, he sung in a soft, velvet voice while smoothly strumming his guitar. It was the same guitar he had with him when I ran into him and his friends at the strip mall.

_Oh girls these nights are dull  
I wish that I could spend them with you  
I'm looking at this wall  
Repeating "Girl I love you"  
Just take your pick  
They're all the same  
These things that you are telling me  
can't really show me how you feel  
I'm breaking down  
I'm falling down  
But now I'm breathing  
And now I am scared to move  
Don't listen to a word I tell you  
Just take me by my hand  
And I swear I'll make this up to you_

So now you want me to fix everything  
But baby there's so much and so little time to  
Replace the things I've broken  
Ripped apart, and thrown away  
You can say that you don't miss me  
I think about you everyday

Oh come on girl  
There's so much to say  
So instead of kidding everybody  
How bout you try your tricks on me  
on me.

So now you want me to fix everything  
But baby there's so much and so little time to  
Replace the things I've broken  
Ripped apart, and thrown away  
You can say that you don't miss me  
I think about you everyday

Oh...Oh,  
Do you know  
How this feels to see your face when I close my eyes  
Bet you know  
How it feels to be the only thing that matters now

So now you want me to fix everything  
But baby there's so much and so little time to  
Replace the things I've broken  
Ripped apart, and thrown away  
You can say that you don't miss me  
I think about you everyday  
So now you want me to fix everything  
But baby there's so much and so little time to  
Replace the things I've broken  
Ripped apart, and thrown away  
You can say that you don't miss me  
I think about you everyday

"Did you like it?" Nick whispered, watching my feet.

I sat quietly, digesting what I just heard. "…Who was that about?"

He bristled, defensive. "No one! Can't I just write a song? It doesn't have to be about a real person!"

He was turning red. "Come on, I know you're lying. I'm just curious. Who is she? Is it someone I know?"

He sighed. "Yeah. You know her extremely well."

I brooded for a moment. "I give up. Tell me."

He leaned forward, taking my face gently in his hands. He brushed my bangs from my eyes and pressed his lips to mine delicately. I gasped, surprised, but didn't pull away. He was warm and I felt like I was right where I was supposed to be, here with Nick.

"Oh," I mumbled against his lips. His mouth moved with mine as I spoke. "I see."

"I love you, Christine."

"I love you, too." I hugged him tightly. I meant it.


End file.
